mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ankoku no Tsubasa
Ankoku no Tsubasa (暗黒の翼) is Lady Bat's image song. He sings this song with his cheilophono, that appears when the background music of his song starts. The song can hypnotize people, and make them unable to protect themselves. When singing this song along with the others, he can cause a great headache to Mermaid Princesses. English Lyrics More beautiful than a rose, more seductive than the moon, If it's that precious a life, I would want to let it bloom in my hands. The door to the world of darkness now can be opened. One more time, I'll leave it to fate, and be reborn. Close your eyelids, and gaze into the Midnight Masquerade. Slipping into the darkness, now, come! You don't have to be afraid. And then you will become eternity. Once you pass through the blowing wind with doubts . I'll let you forget pure love. Let's carve a new time in the world of darkness. You don't have to pain your heart as you worry for someone else. Close your eyelids, and gaze into the voice that calls you. Slipping into the darkness, now, grab onto the wings I told you about. Surely, you will become eternity. Close your eyelids, and gaze Slipping into the darkness, now. Close your eyelids, and gaze at me, I'll steal what's in your heart. Slipping into the darkness, now, I'll give you a kiss in the late-night wrapped in mystery. And then you will become eternity. Close your eyelids, and gaze. Slipping into the darkness, now. Close your eyelids, and gaze. Slipping into the darkness, now. Japanese Lyrics バラよりも美しく 月よりも悩ましく 大切な命ならば この手で咲かせたい 暗黒の世界 扉が今開かれるよ もう一度 運命預けて 生まれ変わるさ そのまぶた閉じて見つめて 真夜中の マスカレード 今闇にすべり落ちて行く さあおいで! 怯えなくていいよ そして永遠になれ 妖しげに揺らぐ風 くぐり抜けた瞬間 純情な愛情など 忘れさせてあげる 暗黒の世界 新しい時 刻もう 誰かの為 悩んだり 心を痛めなくていい そのまぶた閉じて見つめて 未来から 呼ぶ声が 今闇にすべり落ちて行く 教えてる 翼につかまって きっと永遠になる 0 まぶたを閉じて見つめて 今闇にすべり落ちて行く そのまぶた閉じて見つめて 心ごと 奪い去れ 今闇にすべり落ちて行く 謎めいた 夜更けにくちづけを そして永遠になる まぶたを閉じて見つめて 今闇にすべり落ちて行く そのまぶたを閉じて見つめて 今闇にすべり落ちて行く Japanese Pronounciation Lyrics Bara yori mo utsukushiku tsuki yori mo nayamashiku. Taisetsu na inochi naraba kono te de sakasetai. Ankoku no sekai tobira ga ima hirakareru yo. Mou ichido unmei azukete umarekawaru sa. Sono mabuta tojite mitsumete mayonaka no MASUKAREEDO. Ima yami ni suberi ochite yuku saa oide! Obienakute ii yo Soshite eien ni nare. Ayashige ni yuragu kaze kugurinuketa shunkan. Junjou na aijou nado wasuresasete ageru. Ankoku no sekai atarashii toki kizamou. Dareka no tame nayandari kokoro o itamenakute ii. Sono mabuta tojite mitsumete Mirai kara yobu koe ga. Ima yami ni suberi ochite yuku Oshieteru tsubasa ni tsukamatte Kitto eien ni naru Mabuta tojite mitsumete Ima yami ni suberi ochite yuku Sono mabuta tojite mitsumete Kokoro goto ubaisare. Ima yami ni suberi ochite yuku Nazomeita yofuke ni kuchidzuke o. Soshite eien ni naru. (Mabuta tojite mitsumete) (Ima yami ni suberi ochite yuku) (Sono mabuta tojite mitsumete) (Ima yami ni suberi ochite yuku) Taiwanese Mandarin Lyrics 像紅色玫瑰 美麗的綻放　又像這月光神秘無限 如果就是那 最重要的生命　就讓它在我手中綻放 啊~黑暗的世界裡　有扇門現在就將要開啟 將再一次把全部命運交託給你 蛻變成美麗蝴蝶 閉上那雙眼沉靜的凝視星空 在深夜 進行 的化裝舞會 現在悄悄的墬落在黑暗中 來吧 我和你 不要害怕勇敢向前 永遠不放棄我們的希望 穿梭飛越過 寒冷的風中 搖曳在你和我的這瞬間 不會再想起 回憶的過去 忘記令人深刻的愛情 啊~黑暗的世界裡 刻劃出我們的這嶄新時刻 為了誰在傷心流淚忘記一切 不要再煩惱哭泣 閉上那雙眼沉靜的凝視星空 在未來 有夢 呼喚的聲音 現在悄悄的 墜落在黑暗中 來吧 我和你 緊握住飛翔的翅膀 就要完成那永遠的希望 (閉上那雙眼沉靜的凝視星空) (現在悄悄的墜落在黑暗中) 閉上那雙眼沉靜的凝視星空　在黑暗 夜裡 奪去我的心 現在悄悄的墜落在黑暗中　神秘的 夜裡 深深的吻不會忘記 就要完成那永遠的希望　 (閉上那雙眼沉靜地凝視星空) (現在悄悄地墜落在黑暗中) (閉上那雙眼沉靜地凝視星空) (現在悄悄地墜落在黑暗中) Taiwanese Mandarin Translation Just like a red rose, blooming beautifully, just like this moon with infinite mystery. If it was that most important life, then let it bloom in my hand. Aah~ In the world of darkness, a fanned door is about to be opened. Once again I will entrust all the fates to you, larva turns into a beautiful butterfly. Close those eyelids of yours and silently gaze at the starry sky, in the night, a masquerade ball is happening. Now silently fall into the darkness, come now, me and you, don't be afraid and bravely head towards me. Never give up on our hopes. Flying through us, in the cold winds, swaying in this moment between you and me. You don't need to think of the memories of the past, forgot those profound feelings of love. Aah~ In the world of darkness, characterize us at this new moment. Who was it for? Forget everything with your tears of sadness, don't cry and worry again. Close those eyelids of yours and silently gaze at the starry sky, in the future, there's a sound of a dream calling you. Now silently fall into the darkness, come now, me and you, hold onto these flying wings, we'll finish that eternal wish. (Close those eyelids of yours and silently gaze at the starry sky) (Now sliently fall into the darkness) Close those eyelids of yours and silently gaze at the starry sky, steal my heart in the night of darkness. Now silently fall into the darkness, in the mysterious night, the deep kiss you won't forget. We'll finish that eternal wish. (Close those eyelids of yours and silently gaze at the starry sky) (Now silently fall into the darkness) (Close those eyelids of yours and silently gaze at the starry sky) (Now silently fall into the darkness) Korean Pronounciation Lyrics Aleumdaun kkoch deuljangmiboda Maehogjeog-in jeo bulg-eun dalboda Dangsin-eul wihae sojunghan sae saengmyeong Nae son-eulo hwaljjag piuli A, eodum-ui segyelo ieojineun Mun-i jogeumssig yeolline Dasi hanbeon unmyeong-eul matgigo Saelo taeeonagopa Nun-eul gamgo seolo majuboneun geoya Gip-eun bam yeollin gamyeon mudohoe Jigeum gip-eun eodum sog-e ppajyeodeul-eoga Nae son-eul jab-a dulyeowohal geo hana eobs-eo Yeong-wonhan saengmyeong-eul eod-euli Nun-eul gamgo majuboneun geoya Jigeum gip-eun eodum sog-e ppajyeo deul-eoga Greek Lyrics Σαν τριαντάφυλλο Όμορφη είμαι εγώ, και με τα αγκάθια μου σας τιμωρώ. Μια καινούρια αρχή, Να κάνω προσπαθώ, τη νέα ζωή μου ξεκινώ ! Σαν ακούω να με καλεί, Βαθιά φωνή, Γνωστή του κάτω κόσμου. Το πεπρωμένο θα μ’οδηγεί, Μόνο εκεί θα βρω ξανά το φως μου !!! Σε κοιτάω και έχεις τα μάτια κλειστά, Σε τρελό χορό σε περιμένω !!! Μέσα στην νύχτα όλα μοιάζουν πλαστά, Μόνο εσύ μπορείς ν’αλλάξεις το πεπρωμένο !!! Μες στο σκοτάδι μόνη εγώ κι εσύ !!! (Ο έρωτας που έζησες θα ξεχαστεί.) (Ο κόσμος του σκότους τη λύση θα βρει.) Σε κοιτάω και έχεις τα μάτια κλειστά, Σε τρελό χορό σε περιμένω !!! Μεσα στην νύχτα όλα μοιάζουν πλαστά, Μόνο εσύ μπορείς ν'αλλάξεις το πεπρωμένο !!! Μες το σκοτάδι μόνη εγώ κι εσύ !!! (Ο έρωτας που έζησες θα ξεχαστεί.) (Ο κόσμος του σκότους τη λύση θα βρει.) (Μια φωνή απ’το μέλλον να σε σώσει μπορεί !!!) Greek Pronounciation Lyrics San triadáfylo, ómorfi̱ ime ewó̱, ke me ta agáthia mu sas timo̱ró̱. Mia kenúrya arhí̱, Na káno̱ prospathó̱, ti̱ néa zo̱í̱ mu xekinó̱ ! San akúo̱ na me kalí, vathiá fo̱ní̱, Wno̱stí̱ tu káto̱ kósmu. To peproméno tha m’odi̱yí, Móno ekí tha vro̱ xaná to fó̱s mu !!! Se kitáo̱ ke éhis ta mátia klistá, Se treló horó se periméno̱ !!! Mésa sti̱n nihta óla miázoun plastá, Móno esi borís n'aláxis to peproméno !!! Mes sto skotádi móni̱ ewó̱ ki esi !!! (O éro̱tas pu ézi̱ses tha xehastí.) (O kósmos tu skótus ti̱ lisi̱ tha vri.) Se kitáo̱ ke éhis ta mátia keistá, Se treló horó se periméno̱ !!! Mésa sti̱n nihta óla miázoun plastá, Móno esi borís n'aláxeis to peproméno !!! Mes sto skotádi móni̱ ewó̱ ki esi !!! (O éro̱tas pu ézi̱ses tha xehastí.) (O kósmos tu skótus ti̱ lisi̱ tha vri.) (Mia fo̱ní̱ ap'to mélon na se só̱si borí !!!) French Lyrics Je suis Lady Bat On m'appelle comme ça Vous avez l'air assez surprises princesses C'est pourtant bien moi N'ayez aucunes craintes C'est écrit nos destins se croisent En ce jour vos cœurs m'appartiennent Je vous invite a voir Mon âme briller sur la scène qui scintille La peur vous guette je suis Lady Bat Ouvrez bien grand vos pupilles Bien plus belle que la rose Plus piquante qu'une épine De ma main, fleuri la vie si précieuse La porte de l'Enfer sera bientôt ouverte Le destin m'appelle et m'offre une nouvelle vie Une autre vie commence aujourd'hui (Bien plus belle que la rose. Plus piquante qu'une épine). (La porte de l'Enfer sera bientôt ouverte). (Bien plus belle que la rose. Plus piquante qu'une épine). Spanish Lyrics Más hermosa que, Una rosa azul, que sus espinas más molesta aún. Esta mano es, La que quiere intentar, Que una vida que te abro ya. La puerta al inframundo Y está apunto ya de abrirse, porque adivino que una vez más me llamará, La voz de mi destino. Yo te miro y tú debes los ojos cerrar. Es la máscara de la media noche. Electriza sin miedo hacia la oscuridad Ahora ven, ven ya, amiga ven ya a la noche, Porque te espera la eternidad. (El mundo oscuro te quiere abrazar). (Una voz del futuro te va acariciar). (Yo te miro y tú debes los ojos cerrar). Portuguese Lyrics Mais bela do que, uma rosa azul com espinhos que ardem no teu coração. É do meu tocar, provém da minha mão e uma vida começa a brotar. Ahhh... irá uma porta abrir na escuridão que está dentro de ti porque eu adivinho que uma vez chamará a voz do meu destino. Reflectindo na sombra os teus olhos vais fechar, ilusão, o olhar, da meia-noite. Deslizas sem medo para um novo lugar vais ouvir a voz que chama por ti à noite porque algo eterno vai-te esperar. (Vais esquecer o sentido do amor) (Darás a vida a tudo o que for dor) (Perdes a voz que uma vez no teu calor) Portuguese Lyrics Translation More beautiful than a blue rose with thorns that burn in you heart It is my doing, it comes from my hand and a life begins to sprout Ahhh... A door will open in the dark that is inside you because I guess one more time, it will call the voice of my destiny. Reflecting in the shadow, your eyes you will close Illusion, stare, of midnight You slide without fear to a new place You will hear the voice that calls you at night Because something eternal will await you (You'll forget the meaning of love) (You will give your love to everything that is pain) (You lose your voice that was once in your heat) Serbian Lyrics Samo nemoj me izazivati, jer trnjem cu te svojim raniti. Nemoj nikada u mene sumnjati i sa mnom dobro ces ziveti. Sad pozivam tebe ja da vidis da sam ti sve pravo rekla. U mom ces svetu sve videti smejaces se glasno i zaplakati. Oci brzo otvori i kreni sto pre. Maske su nam tu,al' pasce svaka. Dok porivi niski pokvarice nam sve Dobro znaj da ja se nikad ne plasim mraka i dobro sama uvek cuvam se! (Oci otvori i kreni sto pre) (Dok porivi niski pokvarice nam sve) (Samo﻿ znaj da sam sama al' dobro cuvam se.) Hebrew Pronounciation Lyrics Hi haki yafa,vered melavlav, vegam yoter koevet mikotsim. ''' '''Kol ma shehayad hzot shely rotza, latet kaim kadashim akshav. ' '''Od me'at delet dipatak ' '''letok olam amok betok hamaim, ha goral kore li shuv mekadash,noten haim, hu ma'anik li koak! ' '''E'etsom et eynai ve enatz mabati ' 'bimsima leylet be'or yare'ak ' '''im tirtze dikanes ltok ha afela,az bo, ki ein leka mima lefahed po. ' '''Mamtin kan netzak ein sofy afel. ' '''(E'etsom et eynai ve enatz mabati) (Im tirtze dikanes ltok ha afela) (E'etsom et eynai ve enatz mabati) Videos Category:Songs Category:Lady Bat Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Male Singing Category:Male Singer Category:Season 2